1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alarm and electrical systems and, more specifically, to a page receiver security system connected between an electrical system, e.g. the electrical system in a vehicle or an electronic lock, and a power source and remotely activated via a page signal to reconnect the electrical system to the power source. The page receiver security system is also able to monitor movement in a desired area to trigger an alarm signal while the electrical system servicing the desired area is disconnected from the power source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security devices have been used to protect all sorts of vehicles from the occurrence of numerous different situations. Most conventional alarm systems on the market today require the installation of switches in the doors, trunk and hood of the vehicle. These alarm systems are easily bypassed by thieves attempting to gain access to the vehicle, e.g. by breaking a window, and reconnecting the electrical wiring of the vehicle to disarm and bypass the security system. Furthermore, these switch alarms are unreliable as they are subject to false alarms and damage caused by corrosion of the switches, random contact with the vehicle and even when the vehicle is struck by lightning.
An attempt to provide vehicle security without the need for installing additional switches and wiring throughout the vehicle is called The Club.RTM.. This device is in the form of a rod which locks to the steering wheel preventing a driver from turning the steering wheel and thus preventing a potential thief from driving the vehicle. However, this device is easily disarmed. When a burglar breaks into a vehicle, e.g. by either picking the door lock or breaking a window, the steering wheel can be cut. Once cut, The Club.RTM. can be easily removed from the steering wheel and the vehicle can be "hot wired" and driven away.
A further vehicle security device is called Lo Jack.RTM.. This device is a tracking device positioned within a vehicle and monitored by either the police or a command center. This device has a maximum tracking time of one hour. Thus, this device suffers from the disadvantage that should the vehicle not be discovered within the tracking time limit the system is ineffective to aid in the recovery of the vehicle.
Numerous other vehicle security devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,479,157; 5,543,776; 5,619,074 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,688 are all illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a page receiver security system which is able to be installed between the electrical systems and a battery of a vehicle for completely preventing ignition of the vehicle when the vehicle is left unattended for an extended period of time. It is also desirable to provide a page receiver security system which may not be easily bypassed. It is further desirable to provide a page receiver security system which is able to completely disable an electrical system or lock connected thereto. It is even further desirable to provide a page receiver security system which can only be reactivated to enable the electrical systems connected thereto upon receipt of a unique remote paging signal originating from any conventional telephone. It is still further desirable to provide a page receiver security system which is able to monitor movement within a desired area while the electrical system servicing the area is disabled. It is even further desirable to produce a page receiver security system which can disconnect any type of electrical lock from its power source thereby preventing operation and unlocking of the electrical lock.